NNLS
by Timothy Burr
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has one goal in life: To become the greatest Huntstman Remnant has ever known. In order to accomplish that goal he must first attend Beacon academy. There he forms a team with the aloof Sasuke Uchiha, the stoic yet respectful Neji Hyuuga, and the boisterous bruiser Rock Lee.
1. Chapter 1

NLSN Chapter 1

**A/N: Behold my very first story on this site! So after reading all kinds of stories on this site, both good and bad, I've decided to give it a shot myself. Now this first chapter is really more of a experiment than anything else to see if people will like this. Criticism is welcomed and encourage as I strive to do better. I'm not gonna bother to ask for no flames or hate comments, as those are practically an innevitably on the internet.**

**I'm only gonna say this once and never again because I think it's obvious: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, they are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump, and Monty Oum (God rest his soul) and Rooster Teeth respectively. If I did own them though, this would be canon rather than fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

This was it.

This was the day he's been waiting for

'Heh, that would be a good title for a song', he thought to himself

Standing amongst a crowd of teenagers in a massive airship, was a seventeen year-old boy from the City of Mistral. He has yellow-blonde, spikey hair, blue eyes, and a round youthful face. However, the odd thing about the boy was that he had three whisker marks across his cheeks on each side of the face. He was often mistaken for a faunus due to the marks, but he was not, he was a human.

The boy stood at an average height for a boy his age at around 5'5. He wore a form fitting orange and black jacket with a black shirt underneath, as well as orange colored pants. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what his favorite color was. On the back of his jackest, between his shoulder blades was a red circle with a spiral within it.

This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was one step closer to fulfiling his lifelong dream: To become the greatest Huntsman that ever lived.

For the majority of his life, Naruto had to fend for himself when he was living in Mistral's alleys. That wasn't to say he was always alone though. There were two people who Naruto looked up to with the upmost respect as they were the only people who treated him with something other then indifference or apathy. The first was a kindhearted old man named Hiruzen Sarutobi, a veteren Huntsman who served as a young soldier during the Great War.

He found the infant Naruto in an orphanage. Nobody had any interest in adopting him so Hiruzen took it upon himself to raise the child as his own. Unfortunately, Hiruzen passed away to natural causes when Naruto was only four years old. Hiruzen had no other family (at least none living in Mistral) So Naruto spent the next eight years having to scavenge for food to survive. Life was hard to say the least and he was often treated very poorly by adults and children alike. But no matter what, he would always pull through. One of the most valuable lessons that Hiruzen taught him before he died was that no matter how dire things got for him, never give up hope that things could get better. Every morning and every night, Naruto would repeat those words in his head.

When he was twelve, he met the second person he respected, and the closest thing he ever had to a father: Jiraiya. Their first meeting was the funniest thing really, as Naruto caught him red handed peeping on the girls in a shower house. The old pervert tried justifying himself by saying it was for "research purpose" for his book series 'Ninjas of Love'. After that, the blonde boy began to see Jiraiya more often, and eventually, Jiraiya offered him a place to live at his hut at the outskirts of the city. There, Jiraiya would train him to fight, weaponry, and how to use aura in combat. Jiraiya himself was actually a very well known Huntsman that was practically a legend across the continent of Anima.

Not long after, Naruto enrolled at a combat school. While teachers and students alike just thought he was just a attention seeker due to his boastful deameanor, they were surprised to find he was surprisingly talented.

Naruto had Jiraiya to thank for that.

Despite living in Mistral, Naruto wanted to enroll at Beacon Acadamy at the Kingdom of Vale rather than Mistral's Haven Acadamy. Beacon had the best reputation among the Huntsman acadamies of Remnant, and besides, that was where Jiraiya graduated.

Naruto wanted to become a Huntsman for three reasons: The first was to follow in his mentor's footsteps. The second was to gain the acnowlegement and respect he yearned for his whole life, and since Huntsman and Huntresses were praised and hailed as righteous heroes all across Remnant, Naruto saw that as the best opportunity. And lastly, to serve as a inspiration for others like him. As Naruto started as a child on the streets, practically a nobody, he thought that if he were to become a renowned Huntsman like Jiraiya, other lost children could see that if he could becom one of the greatest heroes Remnant has ever known, anybody could.

When he recieved his acceptance letter, he was absolutely ecstatic, and Jiraiya honestly couldn't have been any prouder.

His thoughts were soon interuppted when a hologram of a woman who appeared to be in her thirties appeared in front of the students. She had light blonde hair tied in a bun. She wore glasses over a pair of emerald green eyes and wore black pants, a white blouse, and a purple tattered cape.

The woman introduced herself "My name is Glynda Goodwitch".

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram of Glynda then disappeared.

Naruto, along with several other students looked out the the window and saw Beacon for the first time. It was truly a magnificant site to behold. It almost looked liked one of those castles from those stories Hiruzen use to tell him when he was a child.

Honestly this was like a dream come true for Naruto, and he thought that nothing could possibly ruin this perfect moment.

He then heard someone run pass him while saying "I think I'm gonna hurl!"

So much for that perfect moment.

**So there you go. I hope it wasn't to bad as my first story on this site. I know this chapter was more exposition without much dialouge, but this chapter is really more of a prologue. The next chapter will have much more character interaction. **

**Now before I end it I just want to discuss some thing about this story.**

**First of all, the title. Yes, I know it sucks, I know NLSN isn't even relating to any color (not that I know of at least) but it's the best I could come up with. Titles aren't exacly my forte. If you have any better ideas, please tell me in the comments.**

**Secondly, Naruto's weapon. The best I can come up with is a pair of kunais or daggers that can turn into guns, as the weapon that Naruto use the most in the anime is a kunai. But if you have a better idea, again, let me know in the comments**

**Lastly, pairings. Yes there will be pairings, and don't bother putting any suggestions in the comments as I already have the pairings in mind. If you don't like them, then don't read.**

**Anyway, that's about it for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

NNLS Chapter 2

**Well the second chapter is out now, and now with a new title. I just wasn't really feeling NLSN, partly because it isn't relating to any color, and partly because it's when you say out loud it sounds like a very generic name. NNLS (nigellus) on the other hand, sounds a lot cooler and is actually relating to the color black, which makes sense kinda as there are 2 members of the team that are sort of black-themed (That would be Naruto and Sasuke themselves).**

**It's nice to know that my story is getting positive feedback. So far 5 reviews, 8 faves and 12 follows. Not bad for a first chapter if I do say so myself.**

**Imagination 3101: Thanks man, but honestly the first chapter is really more backstory than actual plot, but it's nice to know you like it so far.**

**meredinoemiliano: Don't worry man, you have nothing to fear. I myself am not really a Lancaster fan, now that doesn't mean I hate the ship, I just don't particularly care for it.**

**Ryujomaru15: Again, I can't thank you enough for enjoying this, and thanks for the idea about the elemental cloaks, I'll be sure to use those later in the story.**

**Atheus the World Traveler: Dude, when I saw that you commented to my story, I nearly jump out of my seat. But anyway, thanks for the suggestions and props to you for suggesting the new title. I don't mean to sound impatient, but when are you gonna upload 'Titans of Remnant'? That story is really good and is actually an inspiration for this story and I seriously can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Please enjoy.**

As the airship landed at the entrance, Naruto stepped out onto the platform. Standing from where he was, he looked at Beacon once more.

'That's definitely gonna take some time getting used to' Naruto thought to himself.

While Mistral did have some fine architecture and building work, Beacon seemed a lot more advanced in it's design.

While he was appreciating the view, Naruto heard retching beside him. He turned and saw a tall boy around his age with blonde hair, wearing armor, losing his lunch into a trash can.

'So that was the guy who ruined my moment'

However, despite that, Naruto couldn't help but take pity on the young man, especially considering that nobody was bothering to see if he was okay. While nobody outside of Hiruzen and Jiraiya never really showed him any care, Naruto never really saw that as an excuse to be indifferent towards other's misfortune. So with that in mind, Naruto walked over to his fellow blonde.

"Hey, are you okay?"

After the blonde was done emptying his stomach, he looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Motion sickness, that's all"

"Okay, good." Just as Naruto was about to continue down the path, the boy held out his hand in front of him.

"I'm Jaune by the way."

Naruto was a little surprised to say the least, as it has been a long time since somebody other than Jiraiya acted this friendly to him. But hey, he wasn't complaining. Naruto then firmly grasped Jaune's hand and shook it.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!"

"Likewise."

Naruto was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of an explosion. Naruto and Jaune imediattly turned their heads and saw smoke rising from the courtyard.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I don't know, maybe somebody accidently dropped some combustible Dust."

"Think we should go check go check it out?"

"Probably."

Naruto and Jaune then ran towards the explosion site. After getting to the courtyard they saw that nobody was injured and that other than a small smoldering crater, the area was fine for the most part.

They then saw a young girl who was sitting dejectedly on the ground. She had pale skin that looked almost white, and had black neck-length, choppy hair that was red at the tips. She wore a red hooded, and a black long sleeved dress.

The two blondes walked over to the girl, and Naruto asked "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up to them surprised and Naruto saw that she had silver eyes. 'That's strange', Naruto thought, 'I've never seen anybody with that eye color before'.

The girl got up quickly . "Uh.. Yes! I'm fine, just tripped that's all" she said chuckling a bit

"I'm Jaune"

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Ruby"

The now named Ruby shook both of their hands, smiling. Upon closer inspection at Jaune, Ruby realized something.

"Aren't you the boy that threw up on the ship?''

Jaune then stared at Ruby wide-eyed, and soon started to laugh nervously.

"Uhh... maybe"

The three then walked down the path towards Beacon, with Ruby teasing Jaune for the incident on the airship, even nicknaming him 'Vomit Boy'. Naruto laughed at Jaune's new nickname.

"Stop laughing!" Jaune pleaded, embarrassed. "And besides, motion sickness is a lot more common than most people let on!"

Ruby was also laughing but sooned calmed herself down, "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind".

"Oh yeah? What if I call you Crater Face?''

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Naruto, who was mostly silent during the conversation, then chimed in. "Oh, are we giving each other nicknames!? Awesome! You'll be Vomit Boy! You'll be Crater Face! And I'll be..." Naruto was stuck there wandering what he should be called.

"How about Whiskers?" Ruby offered.

"Nah, too obvious, maybe we'll figure it out later."

"Well I'm Jaune Arc!" Jaune said, giving his full name. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they" Naruto and Ruby asked skeptically, in unison.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby giggled at Jaune's awkwardness, after that the three stood there in silence before Ruby asked the two blondes a question.

"Are you two related or something? you kinda look alike."

"What? No. We met at the entrance platform, a couple seconds before the uh.. incident" Naruto answered.

"Oh" Ruby replied with a hint of a blush in her cheeks.

Deciding to change the subject, Ruby pulled out her weapon, "So... I got this thing!"

"That is so freaking awesome!", Naruto said with a look of amazement on his face.

"Thanks."

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?", Jaune asked surprised.

"Yep! It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!", Ruby answered.

Jaune didn't understand the second part. "A-wha?"

"She means a gun", Naruto stated.

"Oh, cool!"

"I call her Crescent Rose" Ruby said with a prideful smile on her face

She then looked at Naruto, "Well, what kind of weapon do you have?"

"Oh, me? Well I've got this"

Naruto then pulled out a two foot long cylinder which lengthened into a five foot long quarterstaff.

"I designed this quarterstaff after my grandfather's, well.. he wasn't exacly my grandfather, but anyway, it too can also turn into a gun, well two guns to be exact" Naruto said, as he split the quarterstaff in half, and the two halves shifted into two short barreled shotguns.

"I call it, Supairaru Arashi."

"Ooh! That's so cool! Can I touch it, please?"

"Heh, sure, but be careful", Naruto said as he handed his weapon to Ruby, who observed it thouroghly.

After Ruby was done looking at Supairaru Arashi, she handed the weapon back over to its owner, and looked to Jaune.

"Well, what to do you have?"

"Oh! I uh.. I got this sword!" said Jaune as he unsheathed said sword.

"Ooooh!"

"Yeah, and I got this shield too!" Jaune then gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into it's defensive form.

"That's pretty neat!" Naruto complimented.

"So what do they do?", asked Ruby as she observed Jaune's sword and shield.

"The shield get's smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

Naruto thought for a second until logic kicked in, "Uh.. wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does" replied Jaune, in a not-so-happy tone.

The three then continued walking down the path.

"By the way, why did you two help me back in the courtyard?" Ruby questioned.

"Well you see, my grandpa Sarutobi would always tell me to help those in need and treat others the way I would want to be treated."

"He seems like a pretty good guy", said Jaune.

"Yeah, he was", replied Naruto with a solemn look on his face.

Ruby and Jaune stood there confused for a second before the realization hit them, "Oh, uh sorry", Jaune apologized.

"Don't worry, it's alright"

"Hey, where are we going", asked Ruby.

Jaune then stopped in his tracks, "Oh, I don't know! I was following you two. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court?"

Naruto perked up at the words 'food court', "I hope they have a food court! I havn't eaten since morning! I hope they have Ramen, you think they have Ramen? They better have Ramen."

Ruby laughed a bit at their antics. 'This isn't so bad, maybe Yang is right, maybe I do need to make friends, and I guess I already have friends ', Ruby thought with a smile.

* * *

'So this is Beacon?'

A teenager stood in front of the academy's entrance, oberserving the castle-like stucture of the place.

'It's definitely much more grand than I thought it would be.'

The teen has onyx colored eyes and spikey black hair with a slight bluish tint in it. It was little long and quite disheveled, making him look like someone that just got up out of bed. He wore dark blue pants, over which hung a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach down to his knees. The cloth was secured by a purple rope belt. He also wore a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers.

'Hopefully, this place can back up its hype, I don't want my four year stay here to be all for nothing.'

The black-haired teen then walked into the academy.

**So there you go, I hope you liked this better than the last chapter.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

NNLS Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and I corrected the spelling mistakes of the first 2 chapters and made a couple other edits as well, now on to the reviews!**

**Danish78: The reason why I used his Taka uniform is that personally, I think he looks really cool in it. His 'Road to Ninja' uniform, I imagine, would be his casual clothing. Also, thanks for enjoying this so far, I really hope that you'll like this story.**

**merendinoemilianoe: Don't worry I won't involve team NNLS in everything that team RWBY does, and they will have their own enemies to deal with.**

**Atheus The World Traveler: Okay, it's good to know that it's still in progress. And thanks for the advice, I think the reason why the first 2 chapters had spelling errors in them is that they were both updated at midnight, and chapter 2 and 3 were initially going to be one chapter but I was so tired and was a bit in a hurry to get the next chapter out, that my judgment was a bit impaired.**

**Ryujomaru15: Thanks, I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

**Please enjoy.**

The trio soon found themselves entering a great auditorium. 'Gee, I've never seen so many people in one location before' Naruto thought to himself. As he was scanning around the area observing all the soon-to-be students of Beacon acadamy, Naruto heard a female voice call out to Ruby.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby then started running towards the voice while looking back to the two boys. "Sorry guys, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!", she then turned and left.

"Hey wait!" Jaune called out to her, but she was already amongst the crowd.

"Ah, great. Where are we gonna find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune said dejectedly.

Naruto placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

Jaune looked at Naruto like he was crazy, "What! No! It's nothing like that!"

Naruto laughed for a couple seconds before calming himself down. "Relax, I was only joking, anyway, is there anything you wanna do before the ceremony starts?"

"Not particularly, you?"

Naruto stood in thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe look around, see if there's anybody we can make friends with."

Jaune nodded his head, "Sure."

As the blondes were traversing the auditorium, Jaune then asked Naruto a question, "So uh.. what made you decide to come to Beacon?"

Naruto looked at Jaune for a second before speaking, "Oh, me? Well it's quite simple really, I want to go down in history as one of the greatest heroes Remnant has ever known. You see, I'm actually from Mistral, but my mentor Jiraiya learned how to become a Huntsman here, in fact I think he actually graduated alongside the current headmaster of this place."

"Oh really!? That's pretty cool, as for me, I guess I'm kind of the same case. I also want to be a hero because my father and grandfather were both Huntsman, and I thought 'what better way to follow in my family's footsteps?'''

Naruto patted Jaune's back in encouragement, "Well hey, if that's your dream you go for it, I always thought if you put your mind to something, there's nothing you can't accomplish."

Their conversation was soon interrupted with the sound of someone on stage readying a microphone. They looked up and saw a middle aged man with grey hair and a green scarf. It was the headmaster of Beacon academy, Proffesor Ozpin preparing to make his introduction speech, with his assistant Glynda Goodwitch behind him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. "

Ozpin then left, while Glynda stood up front. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As the students began to go about their daily activities, Naruto and Jaune stood in confusion.

"Am I the only one who thinks that introduction speech was a little.. strange?" Jaune asked.

"Hell no, but more importantly, I'm starving, do you wanna get lunch?"

* * *

As night approached, the students got out their sleeping bags and sprawled them across the floor. Naruto walked in the ballroom wearing orange sweat shorts, and a black t-shirt. He soon saw Ruby and another young woman walking towards their sleeping bags.

"Hey Ruby!" Naruto called out to the girl who turned to look at him and started waving. Naruto then ran towards Ruby, and when he got in front of her, he had a closer look at her compa-'Woah'.

That was the only thought that crossed Naruto's mind when he saw for the first time, the woman who he assumed to be a friend of Ruby's. There were many words that could be used to describe her, but the word 'hot' was perhaps the most prevalent.

She was taller than most girls her age and was actually a couple inches higher than he was. She had pale fair skin and lilac eyes, but her most predominant feature after her... assets, was her long mane of bright, golden-blond hair that reached down to her waist, with a single strand of hair sticking up on the top of her head.

It would not be a hyperbole to say that this woman was, quite frankly, the single most beutiful girl that Naruto had ever seen up until that point.

Naruto had no idea what he should say or do, as he never had any real experience with talking with a girl he found attractive. His mentor would often 'guide' him on how to interact with the opposite sex, but Naruto had come to learn that Jiraiya's methods would often result in one of two things: He would either scare the girl away, or earn a trip to the hospital. Naruto didn't like either outcome.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

Naruto realized he was zoning out looking at the blonde girl, who along with Ruby, were staring at him in confusion.

"Oh, uh.. sorry, I was thinking of something Jaune told me." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Riiiight", the blonde woman said, clearly knowing why he was actually zoning out, as she would often get that look from several boys (and a couple girls from time to time).

"Anyway, I'm Yang, you must be Naruto right? My sister told me about you."

Naruto was perplexed at this. "Sisters?", 'but these two don't look anything alike.'

"Same dad, different mom", Ruby clarified for him.

"Oh, okay, and yes I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!", he beamed.

"Do you always introduce yourself using your full name?" Ruby asked

"Sorry, I guess it's kind of a habit ", he apologized

Naruto stood there, not knowing anything else to say to Ruby and her buxom sister, so he decided to bid the girls goodbye, maybe catch up with Jaune and see how he's doing, and call it a night.

"Well uh, it was nice meeting you Yang", he said with his hands interlocked behind his head.

"Yeah, you too, I guess", she replied with smile.

Naruto then turned around and left to go find Jaune.

'Dammit, dammit, dammit!' Naruto cursed repeatedly in his head. 'Couldn't Jiraiya been a little less perverted so he could teach me how to properly talk to a hot girl!'

His thoughts of embarassment then came to a screeching halt when he found Jaune who was preparing his sleeping bag.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jaune turned around and saw his fellow blonde friend on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Naruto! What are you laughing at? What's so funny?", Jaune asked.

"Dude, hehe, what the, hehehehe, actual hell are you wearing!?", He asked between laughs.

Jaune was dressed in bright, baby blue footie pajamas with a cartoon rabbit on it.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal brand?''

Naruto, who finally stopped laughing, got up, "Dude, a guy your age should NOT be wearing that! I honestly can't believe they make those things in adult size."

* * *

'I can tell from a glance that at least thirty percent of these people are dead weight', the raven-haired teen thought to himself, sitting against the wall.

'Especially _him_' refering to the blonde boy in baby blue footie pajamas who was pouting in front of another blonde boy who was trying his absolute best not to laugh.

'As for the other guy, I'm not quite sure'.

While on the surface, this guy with the whisker marks on his face may seem to be the classic jokester, the black haired-teen was thinking there was more to him than meets the eye. He learned a long time ago not to judge a person by their demeanor.

After all, it was strength and skill that truly defined a person.

**I just want to clarify that even though there will be pairings, this will NOT be a harem fic. Just thought I should let you all know that in advance.**

**Also, please review as I wanna get as much feedback as possible.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

NNLS Chapter 4

**Jonathan Matute: Sorry buddy, but you're gonna have to wait and see. Also Naruto in the anime/manga was 5'5**

**merendinoemiliano: Thank you.**

**Danish78: Thanks for the praise, and don't worry because Lee and Neji finally make their debut in this chapter. And yes I've decided to use their canon heights. Naruto, as previously mentioned, is 5'5, Sasuke is 5'6, and Lee and Neji are both 5'7.**

**TampaBayMike65: You have to wait and see.**

**The Jingo: Thanks.**

"WAAAAKE UP NEEEEEEEEJJIIII!', yelled an overly excited voice to a now wide-awake pale-eyed boy with long dark brown hair that framed his face.

The boy was named Neji Hyuuga, and he was not happy. "Good gods almighty Lee! Do you always have to be so loud waking me up in the morning?!"

The owner of the very enthusiastic voice was a young man with shiny black hair that was styled in a bowlcut and abnormal sized eyebrows over a pair of circular shaped eyes with black irises. His name was Rock Lee, and to say he was excited would be a understatement.

"I know Neji, but this time I can't help but be loud! After ten long years of waiting the day of initiation has finally arrived!"

"I know that Lee, but could you please just lower your voice, people are looking at us." And he was right, as there were several teens looking at the two friends.

The two have been friends for ten years now, and similar to a certain blonde boy and black-haired boy, they both had ambitions of joining Beacon Academy and become Huntsmen, and as for many young men and women such as themselves, this day will be the turning point in their lives.

The two boys got up from the floor and put on their combat attire. For Lee, it was a green jump suit, orange leg warmers, and a green flak jacket. As for Neji, he wore a white kimono shirt with loose sleeves and matching pants, as well as a dark grey apron and black shoes.

After getting dressed, the two ate their breakfast and brushed their teeth, and collected their weapons from their lockers.

"So Neji", Lee began, "do you think we'll be included on the same team?"

Neji thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not quite sure."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Jaune were also getting prepared for the initiation and were each holding a piece of paper that listed their locker number and combo.

"This is Rediculous!", a fustrated Jaune yelled out. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today? "

Naruto pitied his friend for a moment before checking his locker number: 700 and the combo was 92199. After finding his locker, he logged in the combo and got out his Supairaru Arashi. Naruto then turned around and saw that Jaune wasn't behind him anymore, but was instead conversing with two young women.

One was pale with light blue eyes and long white hair tied in a off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. She wore a white dress that had a pronounced collar with a red interior. Upon closer inspection, Naruto saw a crooked scar running vertically down over her left eye.

The other was a armored girl with red hair tied in a ponytail and bright green eyes. Having grown up in Mistral, Naruto immediatly knew who she was.

"Aren't you Pyrrha Nikos?"

The two girls looked at the newcomer of their conversation.

The red-haired girl smiled and confirmed Naruto's question. "Why yes I am, and if you don't mind me asking, who might you be?"

Naruto smiled confidently and pointed his thumb at himself. "Naruto Uzumaki! And it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise" Pyrrha replied, still smiling.

Jaune then turned his attention towards Naruto. "Wait, do you know her?" He asked.

"Well not personally, but anyone who grew up in the city of Mistal is familiar with the star pupil of Sanctum." Naruto answered.

Jaune looked a bit confused. "Sanctum, never heard of it."

The white-haired girl scoffed at this. "Pyrrha here, won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune was still confused, "The what?"

Naruto then sighed. "Jaune, do you know that girl on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box?", Naruto than gestured to Pyrrha. "That's her."

This seemed to rung a bell as Jaune than gasped. "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha chuckled at this. "Yeah it was cool. Sadly the cereal wasn't really good for you", she said.

Naruto than looked over to the white-haired girl. "By the way, you mind telling me who you are? I didn't catch your name."

The white-haired girl then had a proud smile on her face, "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company", she stated with a slight bow.

Naruto was surprised at this. 'Geez, first a Sanctum prodigy, now the heiress of the SDC? is this a Huntsman academy or a celebrity convention?', he thought.

"Anywho", Jaune chimed in interrupting Naruto's train of thought. 'I've been hearing rumours of the students being assigned teams and I think I found the ideal team", refering to Weiss, Pyrrha, and Naruto.

"No offence, but do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?", Weiss asked.

Jaune's shoulders dropped and hung his head. "I guess not... Sorry... ", he said dejectedly

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!", Pyrrha said encouragingly.

This statement caused Jaune to brighten up. "Do you really think so?!", he asked.

"I don't see any reason not to", Pyrrha replied.

Jaune then looked over to Naruto. "What about you? Do you think I could make a good leader?"

Naruto then gave his answer. "I think anybody could eventually become a good leader as long as they put their mind to it, but keep in mind that it'll take time. There's no shortcut to being a good leader."

Jaune then looked at Weiss triumphantly. "You see Weiss? Sounds like Pyrrha and Naruto are on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?", he said as he got a little bit too close to Weiss who was starting to get uncomfotable at Jaune's advances. "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Jaune then looked back Pyrrha, but a red spear struck Jaune's hoodie, sending him flying across the locker room.

"I'm sorry! ", Pyrrha apologized

A voice was then heard over the intercom system. It was Glynda.

_"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._"

Weiss then went over to the exit, and was followed by Pyrrha who took her spear that was pinning Jaune to the wall, causing him to drop to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!", Pyrrha said with a friendly smile.

"Likewise... ", Jaune said back with a not-so-happy tone.

Naruto than went over to his friend and kneeled down in front of him.

"You okay buddy?", he asked.

Jaune then gave his reply. "Thankfully I'm not hurt. The same can't be said for my dignity though."

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?", a female voice asked.

Naruto turned around and saw that it was the attractive blonde girl from last night, along with her sister Ruby.

"Oh, hey. Yang, right?"

"The one and only.", she replied.

After helping Jaune up, Naruto looked at the three. "So guys are you all ready for the initiation?", he asked.

"Are you kidding? I was born ready!", Yang said bumping her fists together.

"Same here!", beamed Ruby.

"Yeah, uh.. why wouldn't I be?", Jaune said, a little less excited as the two sisters.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some ass!", Naruto said, leading the group of four to the cliff.

* * *

As Weiss and Pyrrha were heading towards the cliff with the other students, Weiss saw something that caught her eye. Soon Pyrrha noticed that Weiss was staring.

"Weiss, are you okay?", she asked.

"That emblem, I swear I've seen it before", Weiss said, pointing towards the direction she was looking towards.

Pyrrha scanned her eyes to where Weiss was pointing at and saw a red and white paper fan incrested on the back of a grey shirt worn by the black-haired boy.

Pyrrha recongized that emblem as well. "That's the crest of the Uchiha family" She informed Weiss.

"The Uchiha family!", Weiss exclaimed, shocked by this revelation. "But weren't they all wiped out a decade ago?"

"Yes they were, but if memory serves me right, they never found the bodies of the sons of the head of the family. It was assumed that they were either abducted by bandits, or lived on their own ever since.", Pyrrha explained.

"So if that's the case, what in the world is one of those boys doing here?", Weiss asked.

Pyrrha shrugged in response, just as confused as Weiss that one of the survivors of one of the most prominent families of the continet of Anima is attending Beacon Academy.

* * *

Soon after, all the first year students reached the cliffside and were directed to stand on silver tiles. Among these students were Naruto, Neji, Lee, and the Uchiha boy.

Professor Ozpin, holding a mug then took his place standing in front of the students, with Glynda at his side holding a scroll tablet.

Ozpin then began his speech to the new initiates. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then gave her own piece of information. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Naruto was glad to hear this. 'Great! I think I know just the right people to be my teammates', he thought, thinking of Ruby, Yang, and Jaune.

Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

This statement surprised Naruto a bit. 'Hmm, well that might put a change in plans'

'That's easy, all I have to is avoid anyone but Neji, and I'll be all set", Lee thought to himself.

'Tch, I was hoping I would be able to work alone', the Uchiha thought.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.", Ozpin warned.

Hearing this only made Naruto more confident. 'Heh, I'll take that as a challenge'.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? ", Ozpin asked.

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?", he began.

"Good! Now, take your positions", Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune.

Naruto, Neji, Lee, and the Uchiha took their positions and waited for the mechanism to launch them into the air.

* * *

Naruto was launched high in to the air, and he was enjoying soaring through the air like a bird. It certainly helped that he had just the right semblance for this situation.

As he was nearing the ground, Naruto channeled the air around him and created a powerful burst of wind beneath him that propelled him into a tree. He took out his Supairaru Arashi and stabbed it into the tree to keep himself from falling. He then flipped back down onto the ground taking his quarterstaff with him.

After that ordeal, Naruto then began to journey through the Emerald Forest in search of teammates.

'Alright, the first person that comes to mind is Jaune, so he's definitely a good choice. Ruby and Yang are nice, so having them aboard would be pretty cool. Pyrrha's an international badass and very friendly. As for Weiss, well she's a bit haughty, but she's not a bad choice.'

As he was thinking, Naruto heard growling nearby, so he got his weapon ready and began to investigate. He saw that the growling was from a pack of four Ursai. 'Hmm... I know I should be searching for teammates and finding the relic... but what the hell? It wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of fun.'

After yelling a battle cry, Naruto charged towards the Ursai. The first Ursa swiped its claw at Naruto, who duck and then swung his quarterstaff upwards towards the Ursa's head, sending it backwards. Naruto then shifted his weapon into its gun mode and shot two fire Dust bullets, setting the Ursa aflame.

The second Ursa charged forward and sprung towards him, but Naruto jumped into the air and shifted his weapon back into its staff form. Using his Aura to strengthen his body, he then swung his staff down on the Ursa's head with enough force to cause fatal damage.

As for the third Ursa, Naruto decide to use his semblance for this one. As the Ursa jumped at him, Naruto generated a sharp gust of wind that bisected the Ursa.

However, while he was distracted, the final Ursa swung its paw at Naruto, sending him towards tree.

As the Ursa started to advance towards him. Naruto saw that his weapon was too far away. He didn't think it was a problem though, as he still had plenty of Aura and could just use his semblance agai- 'Wait, what?!'

Before he could attack, a person came at the Ursa with blinding speed and decapitated it.

As the Grimm corpses began to dissolve, Naruto got up, retrieved his weapon, and went over to greet his savior.

"You know, I could've handled it myself", Naruto said a bit annoyed.

"I just saved you, a little gratitude would be nice." retorted the black-haired boy as he wiped his chokuto blade with a cloth, and put it back in its scabbard.

"Eh, I suppose you're right, thanks I guess". While Naruto was still pretty sure that he could've handled the Grimm himself, he did admit that it was little rude to not thank someone that helped him out.

"So I guess we're partners now", Naruto said.

"Seems that way", the black-haired boy replied.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand.

The black-haired boy looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it. "Sasuke Uchiha".

**Writing this made me wish that Kishimoto gave Lee and Neji more screen time (or panel time if you're a manga reader)**

**This chapter took the most time to make, so I hope it was good.**

**I gave Naruto a wind manipulation semblance due to having a affinity for wind release in the original series.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and favorite or follow if you're interested so far.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
